


Natsu, Calm Down

by Frisk_Dreemurr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crazy Natsu, F/M, Fun, Not Lemon, Scary Luce, Unable to Eat, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk_Dreemurr/pseuds/Frisk_Dreemurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu can't eat, and a certain blonde is to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natsu, Calm Down

Natsu sighed, staring blankly at the large meal in front of him. Unlike usual he did pounce on the food, he’d lost his appetite after Lucy left him alone to finish. Mira was eyeing him suspiciously from the bar, seeing him not eating was quite unsettling, to everyone.

Grumbling in defeat Natsu stood up, leaving the feast for someone else who was hungry. Kicking open the door, cold air blasted into Natsu face, and he shivered, now that definitely wasn’t normal, he never got cold. Something was wrong with him, but he didn’t know what. He wasn’t sick, otherwise everyone around him would be in a sauna, and he wasn’t stressed, there was literally nothing going on in his life.

“What the fudge is wrong with me,” the Dragon Slayer muttered to himself, suddenly Lucy Heartfilia’s face popped up in his mind. As if something came over him, Natsu felt the as if he needed to see Lucy, just to know she was okay, even though he saw her an hour ago. 

Racing down the street Natsu bolted for Lucy’s flat, his body moving on its own while his mind was sitting behind, wondering what the heck he was doing.

“Luce!” Natsu yelled, leaping through the blonde’s window, crashing onto her floor. Instead of being greeted by a bubbly blonde like he’d hoped, Lucy shrieked in his ears. “Ow, no need to be so loud Luce, I got Dragon Hearing remember?”

“What are you doing in my house!” Lucy was beyond angry, her face was beat red, and she was snarling like some kind of animal, that was Natsu’s job. 

“Uhhh… Visiting?” Natsu asked, smiling like an idiot.

Growling, Lucy just left him in her bedroom, grabbing her PJ and locking the bathroom door. Natsu just stared at the door silently, waiting for her to return, instead of raiding her kitchen like he normally would. 

Finally after what felt like hours (it was 2 minutes Natsu!) Lucy walked out of the bathroom, wearing a red pajama shirt, and baggy shorts. Natsu’s jaw almost dropped, because he never realised how beutiful Lucy was until now. Her pale yet smooth skin, and sparkling brown eyes that seemed to hold all the joy in the world. Her pink lips twisted into a smile when she saw Natsu hadn’t destroyed her kitchen, but then was marred with a frown as she glared at him.

“What do you want?”

“huh?” Natsu blinked dumbly.

“You’re acting strange, not raiding my house for food, and you have just been sitting there waiting, you hate waiting.” Crossing her arms Lucy stared at Natsu waiting for an answer.

“I… I don’t really know what’s wrong with me,” Natsu answered truthfully.

“Well weirdo, are you hungry?”

“No.”

Okay that caught Lucy off guard, Natsu was ALWAYS hungry, he’d never refused a home cooked meal in his life, or at least since she’s known him.

“Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?”

“I don’t know, you're the one who took real Natsu!”

“How did I ta-hmmm!” Lucy was cut off as Natsu ran forward, smashing his lips into hers violently. Instantly after he pulled away,

“Oh God, Lucy I am so sorry, I don’t know what came over me!” Natsu ran a hand through his hair as he back up even more.

Lucy just stood there in shock, before her fingers lifted and she touched her lips. “Y… you.. just… wha…” Lucy face turn pink and she stared at Natsu who was panicking, saying sorry over and over again. “Natsu cal..”

“Lucy I am sorry, I didn’t mean it…” He began trailing off again, repeating the apology, interrupting Lucy when she tried to talk.

Stomping her foot in frustration, Lucy stepped forward, grabbing Natsu’s red face in her hands, and pulling him into a kiss, successfully shutting him up. He sighed through his nose, wrapping his muscular arms around Lucy’s waist, deepening the kiss.

“You good now?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this just popped in my mind, I hope you guys like it!


End file.
